Venganzas
by Murderdn
Summary: Arthur quería venganza, Alfred lo había ignorado en toda su graduación a los catorce años, hasta miraba a chicas mayores y lindas, todo por que él era muy pequeño aún para Jones ¿No? Le demostraría que se equivocaba, lo haría, lo excitaría sin siquiera tocarlo, pero no sabía que el estadounidense también se cobraría una venganza. USUK, Shota.


Trato de volver al USxShota!UK, ojalá me dure el entusiamo, que no se apague.

Declaro que no me pertenecen los personajes aquí utilizados. Hay Shota, un adulto y un niño, insinuaciones sexualosas :D

* * *

Alfred era el glotón americano con comida en la mano, la carne ensartada en una brocheta del asado detrás del patio, Arthur era el graduado de catorce años mirando de manera venenosa al sujeto que deslizaba los gruesos pedazos de carne en la boca, apenas pasaban por la garganta.

La madre era la guerrera armada con un pastel en manos que parecía despedazado por buitres. El sonido de la radio a todo volumen se debía a un par de ruidosos hermanos y un escocés con demasiado whisky en la sangre. El sonido de los pequeños bailando y coqueteado con las chicas que hoy parecen estar más monas que nunca, con la sonrisa y los antiguos cachitos apretando su pelo ser sustituidos por osados pinches con lentejuelas, faldas un poco más cortas y alguna que otra despistada con ropa gruesa y ancha, pero demonios, malditamente cómoda.

Alfred seguía comiendo mientras miraba a la hermana de uno de los presentes con ojos apresadores y lujuriosos, tenía diecinueve años después de todo, la cúspide de su juventud. Kirkland afila los ojos ante la zorra con traje rojo y tacones de ocho centímetros, taco aguja siendo precisos.

Era su fiesta y Alfred ni siquiera lo tomaba en cuenta. Era su fiesta y no era la joya para ese americano. Frunció más sus cejas y amargó la boca, en la mesa al lado de un set de bebidas de dudosa procedencia había un caramelo de forma curiosa. La sonrisa del menor se curvó maliciosa.

Hizo un gesto rudo y alzó la ceja cuando los ojos del americano le siguieron. El más alto le veía divertido, apunto de apartar el rostro como quien cambia de canal... pero el canal no deseaba ser cambiado, además, se ponía interesante. Alfred rió nervioso cuando vio el caramelo en forma de tubo en los labios del inglés, oh joder, debía apartar el rostro, pero no, se quedó allí con la vista prendida en aquel niño.

Alfred tragó grueso. La pequeña y húmeda lengua dio una lamida suave y prolongada al caramelo, hasta sacar una gota azucarada de este, lo hacia lento, suavemente, mientas separaba las piernas tan sólo un poco y se ponía cómodo, Alfred no podía dejar de mirarlo.

-¿Un ponche señor?-la camarera veía la cara del americano perdida, pensó que ya estaba suficiente borracho y le dejó.

El americano no tenía tiempo para aquellas cosas. No sabía qué pretendía el pequeño, pero a este ritmo era peligroso. Vio nuevamente la lengua enredarse en el dulce, sintió un tirón en la entrepierna, se sonrojó, se imaginó la pequeña lengua bagar allí abajo... y el cinturón pronto le comenzaría a apretar.

Quiso apartar la mirada, pero se perdía en la saliva que salía de la boquita dulce y roja, en las manos y el cuerpo adolescente, soltó un gemido ahogado y húmedo cuando Kirkland deslizó accidentalmente la mano a sus genitales, como pasaba las manos por la correa, como le gustaría a Jones estar desabrochando aquel pantalón con los dientes, sentir a Kirkland agarrarle los cabellos bañados en sudor mientras lo devoraba, mientras pedía por más.

Otro jalón en la entrepierna cuando Kirkland le sonrió ladeado y deslizó su mano derecha por debajo de la camisa, casualmente, como si simplemente le molestara algo, Alfred entrecerraba los ojos sonrojado y con la respiración jadeante, el menor chupó y ensalivó todo el dulce de lleno y Alfred se sintió endurecer con premura, tomó uno de los cojines para pasar aquello disimuladamente mientras la fiesta seguía.

Arthur sonrió con sorna, el mayor le frunció las cejas y llevaba las manos a su bulto de vez en cuando, apretaba duro y jadeaba imaginándose al menor abriendo sus nalgas, apresando su calentura que despertaba. Arthur se rió con maldad.

Alfred no entendía qué le hizo a ese niño del mal, sólo trató de no ser tan hostigador con él, dejarlo disfrutar con sus amigos y amigas al menos hoy, no hizo nada verdaderamente malo. Las friegas en aquella zona no funcionaban, miró si no habia nadie pendiente y como si fuera en una marcha fúnebre se dirigió al baño chistando por lo bajo.

-Toma eso, idiota.-sonrió malvadamente, sintió el baño del pasillo trasero cerrarse.

Le pasaba por ignorarlo, era su venganza, pero aún no acababa, lo iría a ver al baño, de seguro se está tocando gimiendo su nombre, siente ruidos al acercarse, desliza su mano por la cerradura y abre, los entrecerrados ojos, las mejillas sonrojas y Alfred apretándose allí abajo, se siente realizado, victorioso, Alfred lo mira ardiendo en enojo y calentura, Kirkland se da media vuelta y decide ir con los invitados de una vez por todas, ya se había vengado y de seguro tendría toda la atención del mayor de ahora en adelante, pero cuando está a punto de hacerlo, una mano lo atrae violentamente al baño y lo azota contra la pared, cuando abre los ojos ve como Alfred cierra la puerta con la mano libre y le dedica una mirada morbosa y asesina, lo vuelve a acechar, le toca descaradamente el trasero con morbo y le enseña que tan duro lo había puesto.

Porque Alfred también se podía vengar, Arthur lo supo y siempre lo sabrá.

* * *

Más shoooooootaaaaaa TwT, es tan hermoso a su hermosa manera. Seguiré subiendo, creo, vamos, escriban también de estos dos, son geniales QwQ


End file.
